conscious minds
by murpheysbaby
Summary: Artemis has grown bored with being a law-abiding citizen and decides to stir up a little trouble. The only problem is, he might just have a partner in crime.
1. Default Chapter

            Juliet ascended the stairs quietly, though with an unspoken urgency. She made her way through the long corridor, her heeled shoes clicking on the recently polished floor. Finally reaching her destination, she stepped up to a large mahogany door and rapped her knuckles against the hard surface. There was no answer to her persistent knocking so she moved the doorknob slowly and stepped into the dark room, heading in the direction of the large king size bed. Reaching the edge, she softly whispered to the beds occupant while lightly shaking him.

            " Artemis, it is time you woke up. Your mother and father wish to speak with you before you leave for school." She removed her hand when she felt him wake up, and proceeded to open the large floor to ceiling curtains. Artemis turned back over, covering his head with a pillow in protest to the sudden explosion of light in his bedroom.

            "Tell them I have no intention of leaving this bed until absolutely necessary." He mumbled from beneath the pillow and Juliet fought hard against the amused smile that was slowly working its way onto her face. She replaced her amusement with a stern frown as she stepped back over to the bed. She pulled the pillow from his hands and pulled his comforter and sheets from his form. He immediately sat up and she noticed with a blush that he was currently shirtless. He had certainly changed over he last couple years from a pale and rather thin twelve-year-old boy to an incredibly attractive and handsomely built 17- year- old. She walked to the other side of his room and opened the second set of curtains.

            " What could possibly be so important as to wake me up this early. You know I am starting to regret ever rescuing my father. He might as well be a completely different person. Not to mention their recent amusement in taking up excess amounts of my time." Artemis complained as he finally gave up on returning to peaceful slumber. He entered his closet and set out a set of clothes for the day.

            " Their just showing you that they love you Artemis. Besides, you had been searching for your father for years, can you honestly tell me all of that was pointless just because he decided to give up his old life? If you ask me I think your just frustrated because you cant live on your terms only anymore." Juliet chided as she made his bed. She turned to him, as he was getting ready to take a shower. He looked at her with a look of mild annoyance on his face but decided it was too early to argue with her. He stepped in the bathroom and Juliet exited the room and went down to the dining room to inform Mr. And Mrs. Fowl that their son was awake and on his way down.

            Artemis stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He exited the steaming bathroom and sat down at his computer. He lifted the screen of the laptop and opened his most recent search files. There had been a few hits to his requests but not much that was worth note. He checked a few more recent files and with a satisfied sigh he stood up and went to get dressed. Today he was supposed to return to Bartleby's school and it went with ought saying that he wasn't to thrilled about the idea. He had always hated school. There was never anything even remotely exciting going on, just a monotonous routine that always left him with a hunger for a bit of action. This hunger had lead him to pursue a few relationships with some of the girls at school, even had gotten as far as a sexual relationship with a few but in the end his boredom was never satiated. He yearned for a challenge that he had yet to experience either at home or at school. Frankly he would rather return to his criminal activities at full swing but found himself unable to fully enter that world with ought his father watching his every move. It was really rather ridiculous how his father had been acting since being returned to his family. The once proud family reputation of less that legal activity his father had decided to leave that life behind. The Fowl name, which had once been feared by even the most dangerous of black market dealers, was not held up to mockery.

            They still held a greatly respected and proud image in high society though the fearful rumors that had once plagued their name had all but disappeared. There was nothing more infuriating for Artemis Fowl the second as he watched his father enter into honest business deals with many of the well- known and wealthy families that had once feared them before. Not to mention the sudden interest his mother held in his love life. She spent a good portion of her time introducing him to the daughters of some of the wealthiest men in the world, though their wealth always came second to the fortune of the fowl family. The girls would always smile and gaze seductively up at him, and he would occasionally take the bait only to find they had less personality than a brick wall. A few did manage to attract his interests so far as to the bedroom, but he was always left with an overly clingy girl who refused to allow him any peace, therefore forcing him to break it off.

            And so it continued and he consistently searched for some sort of great undertaking in order or relieve himself of his bored state. He had only committed a few large-scale cons over the past few years, as he spent most of his time developing software programs that his father's spies had no hope of hacking into. He had soon created one system that suited him perfectly and allowed no one to enter it in any way. He doubted if he could even hack into it if he didn't have the passwords. On this system he began laying out plans for one of the most elaborate plans he had ever created or executed. He considered it for a moment until he was jostled out of his thoughts by his mothers voice over the intercom, urging him to get down to the dining room. He pressed the button that allowed him to communicate down to the dining room assuring her that he would be down in a few moments. He rolled his eyes in frustration as he finished getting dressed. He tousled his hair a bit now that it had finished drying and exited his room to join his parents for breakfast.


	2. chapter 2

CONSIOUS MINDS

Artemis strolled into the room, his bad mood still very much in tact. His father was seated at the far end of the lavishly decorated dining room, at his left his mother was eyeing what he could only hope weren't guest lists for some overly elaborate party designed specifically for her newest round of cruel and unusual punishment. His presence went unnoticed until he took a seat at his fathers right and casually removed his napkin from the gold ring it had been encased in. His father made a show of lowering that morning's paper and folding it down in front of his son, an appraising smile gracing his features.

"Well, son looks like you were right. Our latest stock bid just earned 2 million dollars." His father's face was beaming with pride and Artemis was secretly laughing on the inside. After a near week of trying to convince his father to invest in StatCom he had finally managed to get him to call the broker that worked for his company, and with a little persuasive dealing on Artemis' part with the company owner he had convinced him to sell them 50% of the company. Though this would all have gone down the drain if Artemis hadn't called in a favor and with some not- quite- legal business deals the stock prices had soared, earning Artemis some spending cash. Of course this was all done right under his fathers nose and with that thought he commended himself on a con well done.

" Well you know father I just have a knack for these things." The sad thing was his father ate it all up, as though his son was actually making money with honesty and integrity. A knack indeed.

" Arty, darling, I have a surprise for you." His mother disrupted in a sweet little voice. How he detested that nick name, he had given up trying to convince her to stop using it since every time he tried she would enter into a full on discussion on how much he had grown up and some such babble. Honestly, he was seventeen; it was about time to let go.

" Mother if that is a guest list, as I suspect it is-" he began, though she immediately put a hand up to silence him.

" Artemis, all I ask is one more, please, just one more party." She pleaded with him as she usually did and he could barely contain the urge to run away screaming. There was no way he was going to get out of this one unless he acted quickly. The only problem was he had no working excuse prepared, there were no other party's his friends were throwing and he was currently single. With a deep sigh of regret he mumbled and un-enthusiastic "fine." Her face lit up as she leaned over the table and kissed his cheek claiming that he wouldn't regret it. He glanced to his father only to find a small smirk fixed on the man's face. As his mother excused herself from the room to make a 'few' calls he turned on him.

" You traitor." He accused in an angry tone as his father finished drinking his coffee. Artemis Fowl the first gave his son a look of pity before excusing himself as well, in order to get ready to leave for the office. Artemis finished his coffee as well and exited the room, catching up with Butler, who had been climbing the steps to his room.

" Did I hear correctly or was your mother just ordering party invitations?" He questioned with a small almost unnoticeable hint of teasing in his low baritone voice. Artemis set a glare on him and remained silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of answering.

AN: Hey guys- thanks to the people who reviewed, I will defiantly take what you said into consideration. I WANT MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! Oh and this story will not be Artemis/ Juliet- just to clarify because I am going to create my own character. And sorry for the short chapters- I promise they will get longer as the story gets going. I'll update soon! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Conscious Minds**

A/N: Yeah I know it has been a long time and I hope you all don't completely hate me but here is the third chapter. I promise the chapters will start getting longer as I get deeper into the story. I am really excited about this one now and my writers block has disappeared.

Artemis turned to butler with distain clearly etched in his features. The aging bodyguard only shrugged his enormous shoulders and cut the engine. Stepping out of the silver Bentley, Artemis surveyed the offending building while he waited for Butler to gather his luggage.

"One more year at this ridiculous place and I can finally go to university. Four wasted years, can you believe it Butler? I could have graduated by now with honors. Alas here I am again." Artemis slid his sunglasses back up and checked on his friend's progress.

" Since when did you become so sardonic? Besides its not as if those years have been completely wasted. And don't think I haven't noticed that little gleam in your eyes. Nothing good has ever come of that." Butler pocketed the keys and gathered the luggage under his arm.

" Depends on your idea of wasted. And your imagining things old friend."

" Then why do I get that distinct feeling that I will need to locate my arms dealer sometime soon." Artemis and Butler ascended the steps into the building and walked out into the courtyard on their way to the dormitories.

"Well, if you feel it is in the best interest of my safety then there is nothing I can say to stop you." A small smirk adorned his face and they entered the sixth year boy's dorms. Artemis muttered polite greetings with a few of his fellow students but kept pace towards his room. Knocking on the door, he entered to find it empty.

"Butler could you check if they posted my roommates name outside the door?" Artemis helped relieve his bodyguard of the bags he was holding and proceeded to unpack on the left side of the room as usual.

"It says his name is Seamus Bailey." Butler responded, returning to the room.

"Seamus? Excellent. He was my roommate last year."

" Bailey…Why does that name sound familiar?" Butler asked as he inspected the view outside.

"Conner Bailey should ring a bell. Recently signed a ten year contract with father for oil drilling in Saudi Arabia." Artemis said.

"The Diamond family?" Artemis nodded, " well I see you have used this place to your full advantage. Scheming again, are we?"

" Perhaps, rest assured you will know in good time Butler. Meanwhile will you stop checking that blasted window for break-in points? I am perfectly safe here." Butler bristled at being caught, hoping that his glance had been casual enough to go unnoticed. He still remained skeptical of the schools security system and was certain that he would never be assured of Artemis' safety if he was not at his side twenty-four hours a day. Unfortunately, the school remained adamant that there would be no need for bodyguards within the premises despite the manner of students currently attending. Butler was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of whom he assumed to be Artemis' roommate.

"Arty, my boy, it would seem those idiots have put us together for another year. Fools, the lot of them!" Seamus was a rather tall boy, though wiry in build. He possessed the charming of someone raised with the confidence of money behind him and the handsome features to back it up. He dumped his bags upon the bed and clapped Artemis on the back before turning to look at Butler behind him.

" And who is this monster of a fellow? Not that Butler you're always talking to is it? Seamus Bailey, nice to meet you." Seamu's stretched out his hand, only to be left with an awkward silence.

" I'm afraid Butler doesn't shake hands unless absolutely necessary." Artemis replied as Seamus lowered his hand and stared up at the tall, burly man currently blocking the exit to the room.

" Well mate, no harm no foul." He said, recovering. He let out a brief twittering noise, much to Artemis' dismay at the mockery of his surname and continued. " Wasn't aware you could bring bodyguards to school."

" You can't. Artemis, I think it is time for me to be leaving, I need to escort Juliet to the airport in forty- five minutes." Butler said, checking his watch to make sure he was on schedule.

" Alright. Tell her good luck for me, she is going to need it to get through training. Oh and could you call an escort, I would rather like to keep the Bentley here with me." Butler nodded briefly and made his way out the room before stopping at the door.

" Remember, keep your nose clean and if you encounter anything or finally feel like divulging that brilliant plan I know is hatching in that head of yours, call." He patted his shoulder in an uncommon gesture of affection for the normally stoic man and walked briskly down the hall. Artemis turned to face his old roommate and leaned against the now closed door.

" Well, with STATCOM on the rise I think it is time for another business venture, don't you?" Artemis asked with the Fowl smirk on his face. Seamus grinned back and pulled out a large yellow envelope from between his clothes in his luggage.

" I looked up a few things over the summer that I think will be quite beneficial."

The ocean was lit with the brilliance of early dawn, the smell of salt drifting into her nose. The bench was cold but comfortable and a sense of calm rested in the garden. The distant sound of voices could be heard from the inside of the house but she paid no mind until they grew closer.

" Celine, come in here please." Her mothers voice reached her as a cruel end to a half hours relaxation. With a look of displeasure she entered the dining room adjacent to the gardens and sat the clear glass table. The table was set with brilliant arrays of fruits and breads. Her father sat, eyes level with the front page of the newspaper and her mother gently folded a napkin into her lap.

" So, what time is our flight today?" Celine asked as she helped herself to a freshly buttered scone and some strawberries.

" Five pm. We chose the earlier plane so we could make it to Dublin with a good three hours to get ready for Angelina's party."

" Angelina Fowl? I thought we had already told them we couldn't make it." Celine inquired, curios as to why it was so important to attend this party that they leave early. After all, Tuscany was her mother's favorite place to visit and she had hoped for a few hours of extra time in the villa before leaving for the airport.

" Yes, well I called again and she was just so persuasive that I decided to re-book the flight. After all, I hear Artemis is going to be visiting from school and you have yet to meet him. And before you say anything I am not meddling in your personal affairs, I just want you to meet the boy." The words had been stolen from her very mouth and she could do nothing but sit in irritated silence as her mother smiled cheekily back at her.

Finishing her breakfast, Celine excused herself from the table to finish packing. Upon entering her room she locked the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Checking that there was no one within a safe distance she dialed. After a few minutes of waiting a distinctly sleepy voice answered.

" Yes, yes what is it? This had bloody well be important, I am losing valuable sleeping hours here." The obviously irritated voice greeted.

" Wesley, how's progress coming?" She asked, careful to keep her voice down.

" Celine, is that you darling? Well then, I suppose it was worth picking up the phone after all. How are you-

" Progress, Wesley."

" Right, right. Well, my original estimate for this baby was way, way too low. Yes, even for you darling. And as far as the mark is concerned, my sources tell me the Fowl boy has made no moves yet. Surveillance hasn't picked up anything unusual so I'm guessing he is just buying his time until he moves in. I wouldn't be too secure about it though, he's a slippery little bastard that one."

" Yes, well, keep your eye on him and we might just pull this off. Botch it up and you wont be getting compensation. Am I understood?" She would take no chances, not with a target as important as this one.

" Clear as crystal fiberglass."

Ending note: Celine is not going to be some lara croft wannabe… Ewwww (I do like the rest of tomb raider though)


	4. Chapter 4

**Conscious Minds**

" Si, si, senorita I completely understand. I will take care of it immediately. Though, if it is permissible could I ask why exactly so much is needed?" The short handlebar mustache twitched in an itchy matter that had grown far too irritating in too short a time. Removing her sunglasses, she stepped into the foyer of the grand house. Taking a few moments to inspect an obvious re-production Rembrandt, she finally made her way to the door. Pausing, she turned to the older man, " No."

The seventeen-year-old boy stepped through the front gates and paused to look around at the small crowd already assembling for his mother's macabre ball. To say he detested these social gatherings was not unwarranted, however they did provide a decent sport. The roving eyes of every female in the room and the casual introductions provided the only real entertainment on nights such as these. Unfortunately, he was meant to be taking part in the antiquated mating ritual.

Dodging behind a pillar, he turned slightly to see if his mothers hawking gaze had pinned him down. Sensing no immediate danger he crossed the room gracefully, acknowledging others in his avoided position. Seamus himself was sandwiched between an alluring brunette and her father, looking rather comfortable he might add. Artemis smirked his way into the dining hall, all the while aware of his mother's position. The faint smell of spice and honey filled his nostrils and he turned.

" Mr. Fowl, hiding are we?" The young woman who stood before him seemed vaguely familiar, though despite his impeccable memory he couldn't for the life of him place her. She smiled as she waited for his response, sweetly enough, though he sensed certain venom.

" More appropriately, avoiding. Though I seem to have caught your attention so I seem to have failed in my attempt." He responded, testing that smile and the feelings behind it.

" Hardly failed, more requiring improvement." She poured herself a small glass of champagne before an uncaring bar tender.

" Perhaps I should consult your methods, though I have yet to learn your name."

" Failed to place me, have you? Well worry not, your problem is about to be solved." She said, gesturing just over his shoulder at the approaching couples.

" Arty, darling, you seem to be one step ahead of me. I had intended to introduce Miss McCabrian myself this evening. Don and Genevieve you have already been introduced to." Mrs. Fowl clasped her thin hand around Artemis' arm and he politely shook hands with the girl's parents, both of whom were knowingly smiling at him.

" Artemis Fowl, still taking over the industry ten giant steps at a time? We had best be careful Art, or the next generation will have the business and all we'll have left is light reading and golf. Celine seems to have inherited my air for a good hostile takeover." The girl's father beamed down at her, pride glowing in his eyes. Artemis recognized the look as belonging to his own father from time to time. Now it would seem he could put a face with a long quite adversary.

" Miss McCabrian, a pleasure to meet you." Artemis bent to kiss the young woman's hand after a small nudge from his mother. He knew more of this girl than his mother was aware.

" Arty, I am sure it must be getting dreadfully boring surrounded by all of us decrepit old folk. Why don't you escort Celine for a nice breather around the property?" A true master at tact, his mother.

" Of course, would you favor me with a walk Miss McCabrian?" Her eyes glinted with a detectable hint of enmity. This of course, only intrigued him more.

" I would be delighted Mr. Fowl." She replied with a sly look.

" Delightfully well done, I must say." Artemis exclaimed as he stepped out onto the veranda. Celine looked at him in mock innocence and he had to admit he was very, very intrigued by this girl. Wit was so sparse these days, especially amongst the gene pool of the upper society.

" I you are implying that I there was any hidden motive in my seeking you out I am thoroughly appalled. My only intent was to..." She was cut off short but took it with a graceful smirk and a narrowing of eyes.

"-Test the waters. I am not at all unfamiliar with the method of testing ones opponent before going head to head. After all, if you had not made the first move that would have been at the top of my agenda for the evening. Especially with that clear display our parents put on." He deadpanned. She may have beaten him to the figurative punch but he refused to take it lying down.

" Testing the waters, how appropriate, presumably for sharks. Business can be a truly ugly thing when brought from the fishpond to the precarious waters of the ocean, can't it? I certainly hope you never find yourself floundering, Mr. Fowl. Now, if you will excuse me." With ought a glance behind she stepped inside and back into the throng of people. Interesting, interesting indeed.

The shameless tone of a half hidden cell phone woke him from a dreamless slumber, immediately setting him in a vile mood. Pulling himself from the sheets he searched the dark for his suit jacket. Spotting it on the floor he searched the pocket and answered gruffly.

" If this is in any way not related to matters of extreme importance I am going to turn off this phone and hunt you down in the proper hours of the morning."

" Arty, I am afraid I am a dead man anyway. After all ill news brings ill reception. Now, down to business." The young man on the line allowed a small chuckle to escape at the truth of the clichéd statement.

" Seamus, it is four thirty in the morning."

" Right, so I'll go strait to it. We've been bought out." There was a healthy pause before Artemis Fowl the second jumped from his perch on the bed to his corner table. Retrieving the remote he turned on the screen facing him. He made sure it was connected to his accounts and stock holdings at all times. His mouth dropped at the figures that jumped onto the screen.

" It would seem that our fifty percent holdings in StatCom have reverted to fifteen. The one who bought us out holds fifty and the other thirty-five have been distributed amongst the chairs. I know you told me not to put those on the open market but they doubled in value and I thought I could pull them after the party. When I got home they were gone." Seamus was nearly frantic on the other end. Artemis narrowed his eyes at the screen for a moment as he turned the figures around and around in his head. To pull this kind of maneuver it would require millions.

" Did you happen to come across the name of the buyer?" Artemis asked as an afterthought as he desperately sought a way out of this paper bag.

" Anonymous offer." Who had those kinds of resources and had managed to fly under his radar as a potential buyer. Reality bit as his mind liked the puzzle pieces together. Celine McCabrian.


End file.
